The Wrong Series
by Spirit Wolf
Summary: This... is the epitome of madness. It's wrong. Heh heh heh. Rated PG13 for language. It is extremely odd. ^_^ MAKE SURE you read the explanation!
1. Explanation

**Disclaimer:** Heh heh heh... we don't own Gundam Wing, thank god. 

**_The Wrong Series_**  
**By Shan-chan and Spirit Wolf**

  
**Explanation**

**SW:** Hi, Spirit Wolf here!!!! Before you read these absolutely horrifyingly odd stories, Shan-chan and I think we should tell you WHY these stories are odd. 

**SC:** Yay! 

**SW:** All right. Yay. Um, how do I explain it? *Shan-chan cracks up laughing* 

**SC:** Yay! 

**SW:** Grr... Well, that's my friend, Shan-chan. We both wrote these stories... 

**SC:** Dude. 

**SW:** Yeah. Dude. Um... well, we were bored, so we got out the laptop and opened Microsoft Word. Shan-chan typed a paragraph of story, and then scrolled down so I could only see the last line. Then, she handed the laptop to me, and I continued the story, _without looking at the rest of the paragraph that she wrote_. The only thing I was allowed to read was the last line. Heh heh heh. 

**SC:** Resulting in total chaos. Bwahahahahaha!!!! Hee hee hee. 

**SW:** *sweatdrops* Anyway, I guessed what was going on, and typed a paragraph, and scrolled down so only the last line was on the screen, and handed it back. And so it continued until we ended the story. And then... we read it. 

**SC:** *giggle giggle giggle giggle giggle* 

**SW:** ^_^ Well that was certainly different. So we wrote another. And another. It's fun! You guys should try it. So if you think you're ready for madness, continue. If not, run away really fast. ^_^ 

**SC:** I do suggest you run now. 


	2. Story 1: Mrrrr

**Disclaimer:** Heh heh heh... we don't own Gundam Wing, thank god. 

**Notes:** At the end of each paragraph is where we switched over. Shan-chan started off. If you read the Explanation (I hope you did!), you will know that we scrolled down so the other person could only read the last line before writing their paragraph. I put these lines in _itallics_ for you all, so you can imagine how hard it would have been! We didn't know what we were writing until we finished! 

**_The Wrong Series_**  
**By Shan-chan and Spirit Wolf**

  
**Story 1: Mrrrr**

One day, duo, wufei and Quatre were walking down the street, when duo came across a porno/ icecream shop. He thought he was in heavin untill he found out thath the shop was _also a peircing shop, and one of the boys dared him…_

…To get his belly button pierced. But he laughed and said, "Get stuffed!" Then he proceeded to punch the one who had dared him. "Take that!" "Ah %$#@!" cried his darer. The air became filled with curses and Japanese insults as an all-out brawl broke out. Passersby saw the brawl and decided to get involved too. Among these people was Relena, who had absolutely no idea what was going on, as usual. On the roof of a nearby _building, a sniper was taking careful aim at her forehead…_

the shot was fired and relena fell into the path of a car that heero was driving, he had no mercy for the stupid bitch, and he ran her over, also thinking about running ami cochrane over at the same time, he laughed and smiled as relena guts and blood was splattered all _over the road, then trowa appeared doing 100 back flippy thingys…_

…He proceeded to backflip down the street, with spectators clapping… until he knackered himself on a telephone pole. He fell to the ground, gasping in agony, as everyone watching laughed at him. "Ha ha! You suck!" Duo cried. Trowa wished he could just punch Duo in the gut. Duo laughed again and again, then started making fun of him, but then he turned around and realized a car was headed right for him. _"AAAAHHH! DAMMIT!" he cried, trying to somersault out the way…_

"well that serves you right you piece of crap!" screamed heavyarms custom.  
"hey I didn't know that you could talk…" wufie pointed out.  
"I can't, you are imagining things…" replied the huge Gundam.  
"oh…" wufie replied and went and admitted himself to the nearest mental hospital. The other G-boys came to visit him and they brought him flowers and chocolate…………  
_but all the stunned pilot could do was drool…_

…He then broke out into epilleptic seizures and convulsions, and spit flew everywhere. His hair then proceeded to fall out, and he fell to the ground, going, "MRRR!!!!" Suddenly, Zechs ran past, crying, "Vrr!!" But anyway, this poor pilot was attended to and _put in a straight jacket…_

"but I don't wanna strait jacket!" duo protested, it's wu-man who needs it!  
With that the asylum staff turned around and put the strait jacket on wufiei, who replied with: "I swear that gundam was talking to me! Trowa, it talks doesn't it…"  
But then things changed and suddenly everyone was at a pool party drinking lots and lots _and lots of beer_

"BEER!" everyone cried happily. Wufei calmly headed for the beer to get a drink, but Duo shoved him aside. "INJUSTICE!!!!!!!!!" he cried. But Duo was too busy eating icecream, so Wufei pulled on his braid. "OW!" Heero took a long drink of beer and then just stood there. His stern face slowly spread into a dopey smile. "Hey…" he said to Quatre. "How YOU doin'?" Quatre was hunched in the corner, and he started laughing maniacally. "HEHEHEHEHEHEH!!!!!!!!" Trowa suddenly needed a change of underwear. But everyone had fun and got drunk. 

**THE END!!!**


	3. Story 2: The Day the World Went Postal

**Disclaimer:** We (Spirit Wolf and myself; Shan-chan) do not own Gundam Wing (luckily enough for you people ^-^) 

**Notes:** Hey, this is Shan-chan here, of course if you are going to read this then you must read the 'know how' part first. Those of you who are familiar with this series will know the drill; in this second part Spirit Wolf starts the ball rolling. Personally I don't think that this is as good as the first one. But *shrugs* that's really not up to me to decide… 

**_The Wrong Series_**  
**By Shan-chan and Spirit Wolf**

  
**Story 2: The Day The World Went Postal**

It was a nice day and the G-boys were relaxing. Suddenly, Duo said, "Hey! Let's go down to the beach!" So they did and once they were there, Heero asked, "What was the point of this?" "Aw come on," Duo cried. "What else do you do at beaches? We're gonna _play beach volleyball!" But then someone turned on "Ya Mama" by Fat Boy Slim…_

They all started to dance around like fuck heads, but then duo made a smart comment…  
"Hey, this is the beach right…"  
The others nodded.  
_"And that is a jetty"_  
They all nodded again. Duo laughed maniacally and stared strait at relena.  
They tied her up, and before she knew what was happening, she was tossed off of the _jetty and into the water, trailing screams of "MRRRRRRR!" all the way down…_

…Everyone started laughing at the unfortunate person, but the song was messing with their minds, and they started going postal. Wufei stood in the middle of it all, crying "INJUSTICE!!!" as his arms flailed about wildly. Suddenly, a big Sandrock towered over _everyone, going mental because the poor thing was also affected by the music…_

"My god the poor thing!" wufie screamed between epileptic fits and spasms. He turned around and came face to face with a smaller version of Nataku. The others all stopped and turned around to see the small Nataku. But even more amazing than the small Nataku, was the tiny Wufei who appeared screaming injustice and death upon all the unjust ones who _were staring at him, even the horrible music stopped…_

…The poor guy screamed in terror and took off into the distance. "Stop looking at me!!!!!" Unfortunately, he tripped over and fell on his face. A nasty sandstorm suddenly kicked up and buried the poor dude alive. Suddenly, Relena appeared from nowhere. "Well THAT'S something you don't see every day." "Shut up bitch," Heero said, _slapping her across the face._

"But I thought you threw her off of the jetty!" screamed the tiny Wufei  
"I guess she just might be like a virus," Trowa laughed, as he stripped down to his Speedo.  
The others just gawked. Especially Relena. But some how Trowa managed to pull a fully automatic machine gun with a tri pod, out of his Speedo, he placed the barrel of the rifle up against relenas head. Quatre grabbed the rifle out of trowas hands and shot Relena twice in the head once in each eyeball. He started to laugh like a maniac squirrel on crack. The other G-wing pilots shrugged and pulled their clothes off too. All revealing nice tanned bodies. Trowa smiled and sighed…  
"I think our mission is completed here Heero" he smiled.  
"Yes, I believe it is," with those words they vanished into thin air.  
"Always knew those two were aliens" duo muttered to himself.  
Quatre smiled after recovering from his fit of madness. Then they calmly resumed their game of beach volleyball. 

**THE END**

  


there what do you think of that huh? Chapter 3 will be comming real soon! i promise!  
i just need to get off my ass and actually type it up ^-^  
well, thats all for now, Ja ne! ~Shan-chan~ 


End file.
